The present disclosure relates generally to a door activated interlock system for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a cab configured to house an operator and an chassis configured to support the cab. The chassis is also configured to support wheels and/or tracks to facilitate movement of the work vehicle relative to a ground surface. In addition, various mechanical components of the work vehicle, such as a motor, a transmission, and a hydraulic system, among other components, may be supported by the chassis and/or disposed within an interior of the chassis. Furthermore, one or more implements (e.g., a dozer blade, a grapple, etc.) may be movably coupled to the chassis. In addition, one or more movable components (e.g., a door of the cab that facilitates ingress and egress of the operator, etc.) may be movably coupled to the cab or to the chassis. Unfortunately, in certain work vehicles, the implement(s) (e.g., while the implement(s) are in certain position(s)) may interfere with movement of the movable component(s), and/or the movable component(s) (e.g., while the movable component(s) are in certain position(s)) may interfere with movement of the implement(s).